Ties that bind
by redvelvet2010
Summary: Kenshin, Kauro, and Kenji appear in feudal Japan. Why are they here? And why was Sesshomaru chasing them thru the forrest? I own no names from either anime execpt Nina. Rating subject to change due to later chapters
1. Nina

"**Ties that Bind"**

_A Inuyasha/Ruroni Kenshin fanfic crossover._

Chapter one-Nina

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ruroni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but the story is mine.

The girl stood at the edge of the forest, she was focusing on one spot in the dense woods. Her white dress billowed with the breeze, her black hair pulled back with a red ribbon. Her dog ears pricking with concentration. Her name was Nina, and unlike girls her age, she was born unique. She was the daughter of Lord Inuyasha, a half demon, and Lady Kagome, a mortal girl who'd come to feudal Japan from the 20th century.

Nina heard a sound behind her. A figure was coming up the hill. The figure's white hair was being teased by the wind. The red garment was unmistakable. It was her father, Inuyasha. "Nina," he called, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" "Yes, Father. I was on my way to class, when I heard an unsettling noise." "You do realize you marry Miroku in seven days?" "I'm afraid I'll be a disappointment to Miroku. He deserves to have a woman who is a gentle breeze. Someone who can cook and do the fan dance, and is graceful. Not a half demon who loves to hunt and acts like a hurricane." Inuyasha smiled. That was just like his daughter. Putting the feelings of others ahead of herself. She was his pride and joy. Nina was the best thing to happen to Inuyasha, next to his wife and mate, Kagome. He would protect her at the risk of his own life.

Then there was his soon to be son in law, Miroku. Miroku was at one time a monk. After the destruction of his arch enemy, Naraku, Miroku's curse, the wind tunnel in his hand, was lifted. He was cured. When Miroku first saw Nina, he was in love with her. However it was Miroku's flirtatious attitude towards women that attracted Nina to him. Miroku had asked Nina to bear his child, Nina responded by slapping him. That was the beginning of their love/hate relationship. In just seven days, Nina would stand before the shrine with Miroku, and become his wife.

Inuyasha was about to remind his daughter that it was on the inside that counted, when he picked a strange sent. "Strangers are near. Nina, go onto your class. I'll handle this with my Tetsusiga." Nina was about to leave when she spotted something near the woods. It was a man. "Father! Wait!" Inuyasha's dog ears pricked forward. "Damn it! What now?" Nina learned to pay no heed to her father's temper as he was about to go into battle. "That's not a demon, It's a man. His scent is strange. He's not from any of the surrounding villages." Inuyasha had to smile. The girl was well taught to use her demon strengths to her advantage. Nina walked to the figure and saw a man who was clearly battle scared. He had a criss- cross scar on his left cheek, and his hair was a shocking red color. In his hand, the man held a strange sword. "Father, this sword, It's blade is backwards." As Nina was further inspecting this stranger, Inuyasha's nose picked up another scent. This one was very familiar. A scent he hated with a passion. Inuyasha looked in the direction of the scent. He saw a flash of white. "Nina! Get down!" Nina ducked in time to see a burst of green light coming from the same place she'd sensed the unsettling feeling. She looked up and saw a figure towering over her. The crescent moon on his forehead gave him away. "Uncle Sesshomaru? What do you want?" "The stranger." "Why?" Before Sesshomaru could answer, An arrow came whizzing past Nina's head and landing in Sesshomaru's leg. It was Nina's mother, Kagome. "Sesshomaru, You know that those who enter this village are granted safe passage. Safe from even you. Leave or the next arrow will be in your heart!" Sesshomaru knew he couldn't tangle with the likes of this girl who was obviously the reincarnation of a former priestess in this area. "Fine. But remember, little brother, you can't hide this stranger forever!" With that, Sesshomaru disappeared. The red haired man was beginning to stir. He looked at Nina and uttered, "Kaoru?" He then fell back into unconsciousness. Nina felt her father's hand on her shoulder. "Come, Nina. We'll take him back to the village." Kagome's eyebrow went up. "Well, Inuyasha, whatever happen to leaving them be. Letting them fight their own battle?" Inuyasha snickered. "Marriage has made me soft." Kagome stared at him. Before she walked away, she yelled, "Sit, boy!" The beads around Inuyasha's neck began glowing. Before he knew it, Inuyasha was face first in the dirt. "I got to stop making her mad."

When the trio finally got the stranger back to the village, Nina looked at the man. Who was he. Who was Kaoru? Why did her Uncle Sesshomaru want him so badly? And what was the story behind the backwards sword? These were the things that bothered Nina as she attended her class. Every girl took them. They were properly educated on how to act as a wife. Nina hated them. It wasn't her lessons or even her beloved Miroku that was on her mind. But the criss-crossed scar on the cheek of a red haired man.

More to come in Chapter two-Worlds collide


	2. Worlds collide

Ties that Bind

Chapter two-Worlds Collide

The red haired man was waking up. He saw a black haired woman looking over him. "Kauro?" "No good sir. My name is Kagome. Who are you?" "Kenshin Himura. Where am I?" "Feudal Japan." "But I don't recognize this place. I'm from Tokyo." Kagome was puzzled. "Tokyo? How did you come to be here?" "I don't really remember. The last thing I do remember is trying to stop my son, Kenji from falling down a well. His mother and I tried to keep him away from the well near the Shoilin shrine. It is sacred. But Kenji's curious nature always got the best of him. Kauro was always with him, as she is a descendant of a Shoilin priestess. Are you a priestess as well?" Kagome smiled. "You could say that. There are many who believe that I am the reincarnation of a former priestess that lived here. Wait did you say that your son was falling down a well near a shrine?" "Yes, Lady Kagome. Kauro said that there was something special about the Shoilin shrine." Kagome had heard the name Kauro before, but she couldn't remember who'd she'd heard it from. "Mr. Himura, who is this Kauro you speak of?" "My wife, Kauro Kammiya." Kagome gasped. Now she remembered where she'd heard the name from. Her grandfather had spoken of his great-grandmother's ancestry.

Kauro's mother had been a Shoilin priestess. She'd passed the knowledge down to Kauro, who'd passed it down to the woman her son had married, Suzeme. The knowledge had been passed down from generation to generation until it stopped with Kagome's grandmother. Kagome placed a cool cloth over Kenshin's forehead. "Rest here. I'll be back." Kenshin grabbed her arm. "Wait. I have to find Kauro and Kenji." "They're here?" "Yes. They were running from a white haired man. I tried to fight him off. The last thing I remember is seeing a black haired girl with dog like ears staring at me." Kagome grinned. "That would be my daughter, Nina. Her father, my husband, Inuyasha, is half dog demon. That accounts for the ears. I'll go and get him."

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting under a tree with the monk Miroku. Kagome overheard her husband say, "Listen, Monk. You'd better take care of Nina. She is the best part of me. If you hurt her, I'll make sure you live to regret it." Miroku put his hands in surrender. "Inuyasha, I love Nina more than you'll ever know. I know you disapprove of the huge age difference. Me being 37 and Nina a tender age of 17. But, I do love her." "As you loved Sango?" Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, sometimes the past should stay buried." Before Inuyasha could answer, He heard Kagome. "Inuyasha, the stranger is awake. He seems very weird. The things he says, I can't make heads or tails of. I've got a real bad feeling about this." Inuyasha got up and turned his attention back to Miroku. "Mark well and remember what I've said, Monk."

Inuyasha walked with Kagome to the hut. "Inuyasha, I don't like this. For the first time since I was dragged down that well, I'm truly frightened." Inuyasha stopped and pulled Kagome into his arms. "Kagome, I love you. I will protect you and Nina at all costs, Just as I always have." Kagome lifted her head and softly kissed her half demon husband.

As they entered the hut, the red haired man took one look at Inuyasha, stood up, grabbed his sword, and yelled, "Where is my wife and son, you monster!" "Wait a second! What are you talking about?" You were chasing them thru the forest." "Did this man have a crescent moon on his forehead?" That seemed to register in the angry man's head. "Yes. He did." Inuyasha lifted his hair and showed the man his forehead. "That wasn't me. That was my brother, Sesshomaru. My name is Inuyasha. You've met my wife, Kagome. Who are you?" "Kenshin Himura. Your brother has my wife Kauro and my son Kenji. I have to find them." Kagome said, "We can help. Anyone who comes to this village is granted refuge." Inuyasha spoke up, "Kagome's right. We'll help."

Meanwhile, Nina found Miroku napping beneath the tree. She was about to kiss him, when she heard him utter, "Sango, why did you leave me?" Nina was shocked. She shook Miroku until he awoke. He looked at her and knew that she was visibly upset. "Nina, love, What's wrong?" "Who the hell is Sango?" Miroku stood up. "Nina, I should have told you. Sango was a woman I once loved. She was killed by Naruku while attempting to retrieve the Shikon jewel. It was because of her bravery that the curse of my wind tunnel was broken." "Did you choose me to replace her?" "No , Nina. It's not like that. I love you. You are bright spot in my world." Before she could answer him, she saw a shape coming over the horizon. Nina ran into the hut. "Mother, Father, You might want to see this."

The three ran to where Miroku was standing. Nina pointed to the shape. Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru and two strangers. Their scents are unfamiliar." As the three figures neared the village, a voice behind them said, "Kauro! Kenji!" It was Kenshin. He'd come from the hut. He pulled out his sword, as did Inuyasha. Sesshomaru lifted his hand. "I'm here, little brother, to make a trade. The woman and the child for your priestess." Inuyasha looked from his brother to his wife. "Why?" "Only the descendant of a Shoilin priestess can make me a more powerful demon. Shikon jewel or not." Kenshin looked at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, you are descendant of a Shoilin priestess as well?" "Yes. I am." She sighed. "Very well, Sesshomaru. For Kenshin's family." "Wait!" It was Nina. "If my mother is a descendant of a Shoilin priestess, than so am I. But think how much more valuable a half demon priestess could be." Sesshomaru rubbed his chin. "Hmm. You make an interesting offer. But what of your beloved monk?" "The safety of my family is more important. Just give me a few moments to say good-bye to my family." Nina turned to her parents. "Father, please, don't do anything. Mother, I love you." Kagome was beginning to panic. "Nina, please don't do this." "I have to." She turned to Miroku. "Prove to me that I'm not merely Sango's replacement." Miroku kissed her. Just at that moment, Sesshomaru grabbed Nina and flew off. Miroku yelled, "Nina!" Inuyasha had heard the comment his daughter had made. He grabbed Miroku's shoulder. "Just what the hell was that all about, Monk?" "She found out about Sango. She thinks that I chose her to be Sango's replacement." The anger in Inuyasha's eyes was visible. "Damn it! I told you if you ever hurt her.." Before he could finish his sentence, he heard Kagome say, "Sit, boy!" Inuyasha hit the ground. "Crap!" Kagome said, "Inuyasha, this can wait. We have to find Nina before Sesshomaru can attempt what he's planning." A voice behind her said, "Lady Kagome, your daughter saved not only my life, but the lives of my husband and son. We will help in any way we can." Kagome could only hug and cry into the shoulder of Kauro, her ancestor. "Why?" "From one mother to another. And something tells me that, falling down that well was no accident. We are some how connected. Please, Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, allow us to help you." Kagome looked at the woman. "Thank you." Inuyasha had recovered from being slammed into the ground. "Fine. What do you suggest?" Miroku replied, "Let the women stay in the village just in case Sesshomaru returns. We men will follow any trails left in the forest. We can split up to cover more ground." Kenshin shook his head. "A good idea. If we leave now, we'll have plenty of light." Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "Bring her home safely. Be careful." Inyasha kissed his wife. "Don't worry. We'll bring her home." Kenshin kissed Kauro and Kenji. Kauro said, "Be careful, my love. We will await your return." "Kenshin smiled. "I will, Kauro, beloved. Keep an eye on Lady Kagome. We are together because of her sacrifice." Kauro nodded. Soon the men were off. A father, a soon to be husband, and a man who was indebted to them both, in search of a woman who's life intertwined them together, as well as the hope that they would find Nina before she befell tragedy.

More to come in Chapter 3-A brother's greed and a father's rage


	3. A brother's greed and a father's rage

Ties That Bind

Chapter 3

A brother's greed and a father's rage

The darkness was playing tricks on Nina's senses. She was in a cave and chained to the wall. She hated being here. But she'd done it so her father would still have her mother. If she knew her uncle, she'd be dead when he was thru with her. Her only regret was Miroku. Did he love her, or was he still in love with Sango? He must love Sango enough to dream of her and utter her name. But Nina loved Miroku. Sure there was a massive age difference. But Miroku had been gentle with her. She'd wanted to run away with him, but Miroku was the one who suggested that they stand before the shrine. Her father was less than thrilled. Perhaps it was Miroku's flirtatious attitude towards women. Nina sighed. At that moment, Sesshomaru walked in. "Very unselfish of you. Taking the place of the little priestess. However, here is the problem. The scroll says I must mate with the priestess. You are Inuyasha's daughter. But if I must mate with you to be more powerful, then I will." "But you can't! I'm the daughter of your brother. Your niece!" Sesshomaru retorted, "Inuyasha is a stain on the family tree. I recognize you as being no kin of mine. You will mate with me!" "No! Please don't do this!" Nina began screaming as Sesshomaru pushed her against the wall. Needless to say, Nina's screams did her no help that night.

The next morning found Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Miroku searching for Nina. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "You saw it too?" "Hmm. I'm betting it's Sesshomaru, because the light came from the Shoilin shrine." Kenshin was looking at the ground. "Inuyasha, did Nina wear a red ribbon in her hair?" Inuyasha looked at Kenshin. "Why?" Kenshin held up the red ribbon for Inuyasha to see. Miroku noticed that there was an odd looking path that led to the Shoilin caves. "Inuyasha, you and Kenshin hed for the shrine and look for Sesshomaru. I'll check the caves and see if Nina is there. We'll meet up at the shrine." Both men agreed.

Miroku followed the strange path into the caves. He found a torch that had been left behind. He grabbed the torch and continued to follow the path until it dead ended in front of an alcove. As Miroku peered around the corner, he was met with surprise. Nina was chained to the wall and blindfolded. He found a key hanging on a nail above him. No way it was this easy. He grabbed the key and began to unlock Nina's chains. He heard her whimper, "Please. No more. No more." Miroku saw angry bruises on her throat and arms. He could only guess as to how she got them. When he saw her ripped kimono, he knew. It broke his heart to hear her beg. "Please, I beg of you. No more." Miroku said gently, "Nina, beloved, It's me, Miroku. I'm taking you home." He felt her relax. He never knew it, but Nina's heart has soared at the sound of Miroku's voice using the name he'd chosen for her. Beloved. Miroku removed the blindfold and tried to look into Nina's eyes. But she avoided contact. Miroku tried to hold her and reassure her, but Nina stiffened. "Please don't touch me. I'm not worthy of you." "Not worthy? Why?" "Because, Sesshomaru. He.." Nina began crying. "He followed the instructions of the scroll." Miroku felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. His worst fears were confirmed. Did Sesshomaru's greed know any bounds? This beautiful half demon gem that was to stand beside him before the shrine, had lost her sparkle. Miroku felt the anger build up in him. Come hell or high water, he would help that infectious smile to grace her lovely face once again.

As Miroku and Nina began their trek to the shrine, the heard voices. Sesshomaru had been transformed into a dog like creature with only three legs. A new added feature was the spitting fire. Sesshomaru was indeed more powerful. When Inuyasha saw Miroku, relief washed over him when he saw his daughter. "Monk, how the hell did he become so powerful?" Before Miroku could answer, Sesshomaru replied, "I followed the instructions of the scroll and mated with the priestess." Disbelief and anger shown in Inuyasha's eyes. "You selfish bastard! You will pay dearly for this!" Kenshin was also upset. His eyes had turned from a midnight blue to a deep amber color. This fate that had fallen upon Nina could have fell upon his beloved Kauro. This spunky and brave young woman had sacrificed herself for not only his family, but her own as well. He pointed his reversed blade sword at Sesshomaru. "You will die. I can assure it." Kenshin had moved so fast that no one, not even Sesshomaru had seen him. "Hitsen Mystarougi style. Air sword." Kenshin had aimed for the spot where the fourth leg had been. It didn't phase Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsauiga. "Wind Scar!" It had no affect either. "Impudent humans! Do you really think your swords are any match for the Shoilin scroll?" Miroku started to put the pieces together. Maybe if they concentrated their attacks on the scroll itself. "Inuyasha, Kenshin, we must combine our attacks not on Sesshomaru, but on his weakest spot. The scroll itself." Kenshin looked at Miroku. "Are you sure about this, Monk?" "I've heard stories about the Shoilin scroll. How the Shoilin priestesses protected it from demons. The demons would force the priestesses to mate with them, causing them to be cast out because they were no longer pure. The scroll acted as a Shikon jewel, making the demon stronger. But the demon is only vulnerable during the bonding process. The scroll must be destroyed. Then deal with Sesshomaru." There was no time for debate. Miroku, Kenshin, and Inuyasha all attacked the scroll. Kenshin using his air sword, Inuyasha using his wind scar, and Miroku using a sutra seal. The scroll was destroyed. Inuyasha focused the rest of his anger on Sesshomaru. He used his tetsaugia to end his brother's life. The sword went thru the heart of Sesshomaru. "Where is the half demon who believed that humans should be left to fight their own battles?" "Kagome and Nina are my world. When they hurt, I strike back. You tried to destroy my world!" "I will get my revenge…" Sesshomaru stopped breathing. Kenshin's eyes had returned to the blue color they were. "Inuyasha, Nina." Inuyasha turned his attention to his daughter, who was kneeling in the grass. "My shame is public. I've dishonored you, Father." Inuyasha's face softened. "No you haven't, Nina. What happened wasn't your fault." "I wish I could believe that, Father." "Come. Let's return home." "What about Mother?" "We will spare her these details. When we return, we'll have Lady Kiyada look at you." As they started on the day and half hike, Nina's mind was racing with thoughts. She couldn't marry Miroku, because she believed he deserved better.

More to come in Chapter 4-Kenshin reveals his past


	4. Kenshin opens up about his past

Ties that bind

Chapter four

Kenshin reveals his past

That night, Inuyasha suggested that they make camp. The spot was ideal. It was on the bank of the river, and sheltered by the trees. Nina moved stiffly and automatically as she helped with the campfire. Miroku noticed how quiet and expressionless she was. Would she be able to stand in front of the shrine with him? He heard that these kind of attacks could wreak havoc on the minds of women. If that was the case with Nina, he would postpone the ceremony and let her deal with this. He would wait for her. He felt responsible that she believed he saw her as nothing more that Sango's replacement.

Nina was lying beside Miroku. After everyone had fallen asleep, Nina got up and walked to the river's edge. Kenshin saw her even though he feigned sleep.

Nina looked out on the river. She pulled out a dagger that she kept with her at all times. She then looked at the sky. "Mother, Father, forgive me. I have brought shame and dishonor on this family. Miroku, I love you. But I cannot marry you. You deserve someone who is pure. I release you from the betrothal contract you made with Father. Goody-bye, my love." As she raised the dagger above her heart, a voice behind her said, "Please don't. Your parents, the monk, even I would be very sad if you did." She turned around, startled. "Mr. Himura. Please allow me to die. You have no idea what it's like to have everything you've ever loved to be ripped away from you. I must die to atone for what has happened to me." Kenshin sat down and studied the river. Moments later, Nina followed suit. Kenshin said, "At the same time you were blessing this world with your birth, In my world there was a ten year old boy named Shinta. He was a slave and both of his parents were dead. He was doted on by three slave women, who raised him as their own. One evening, a band of soldiers attacked the group of slaves. The boy tried to ward off the attackers with a sword that was as heavy as he was. But the three women were killed one by one despite Shinta's best efforts to protect them. The commanding soldier saw Shinta's use of the sword and saw a lot of promise in him. He took the boy under his wing and gave a new name. A name that meant heart-sword." Nina gasped. "You're name, Kenshin. It's a combination of both words." "Yes. The boy grew up and became a trained killer. His first kill was a political figure who was trying to usher in the new government. As the boy delivered the final blow, the man slashed at his face, giving the boy a scar on his left cheek. A year later, Shinta began frequenting a tavern where a certain woman worked. Her name was Tomoe. She was very beautiful. Shinta fell in love with Tomoe. Eventually, the two were married, and for a time they were very happy. However, the boy got into a fight with Tomoe's brother. As Shinta delivered the killing blow, Tomoe stepped between the two fighters. As Shinta held his dying wife in his arms, She gave him another scar that crossed over the first one. The scars are a reminder to the boy that everything he'd done up to that point, he believed was for the greater good. On that day, Shinta died and Kenshin vowed never to kill again." Nina looked at Kenshin's scars and realized the saddness that lay within them. "Mr. Himura, I'm so sorry to burden you with my problem. You've seen enough sorrow to last a lifetime. Forgive me." Kenshin smiled. "Nina, you are not a burden to me. You sacrificed yourself to save my family. For that I'm eternally indebted to you." "But how can I face my parents or even Miroku? What do I do?" "Your parents know this wasn't your fault. They will always love you. As for the monk, I can see the love he has for you in his eyes. He loves you deeply. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. If he loves you, he will wait for you. But make sure you are completely honest with Miroku. He'll understand. Now, we must get some sleep. We have a half a day's walk and you've had a hard day." "I'll be there in a moment." Kenshin left Nina to her thoughts. He was right. Miroku deserved to hear her thoughts about what Sesshomaru had done, he may end up not standing with her at the shrine. She couldn't fault him. But this was the time that she would need his love and support the most. With that, Nina laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep. When they arrived home tomorrow, She would talk with Miroku.

More to come in chapter five-Miroku's decision.


	5. Miroku's Choice

Chapter five

Miroku's decision

As the group finally came upon the village, Kagome was the first to greet them. She hugged her daughter with tears streaming down her face. "Nina, you're safe." Inuyasha said, "Kagome, let me take her to Kaide to have her checked out."

A few hours later, Kaide had come out of the hut. "How is she?" "Her body is recovering, but her mind is still back in the cave. She will need the love of her family to help her through this."

Miroku, meanwhile, was contemplating about Nina. She had been violated by the very man she called _Uncle_. He was seriously considering postponing the marriage ceremony. He felt bad that Nina believed she was Sango's replacement. But Miroku loved Nina. She was a spunky half demon who had sacrificed herself for the betterment of the others. Nina was a bright spot in his otherwise dull world. He wanted to be her husband, love her in every way and show her that not all men where monsters.

That night, Miroku was awakened by crying and whimpering. He followed the noise to Nina's room. She was having a bad dream. He stroked her hair. "Shhh. It's okay, Beloved. Miroku's here." She leaned into his hug. "Miroku, I need to talk to you." He helped her to her feet. "Come, let's go out side." They walked until they came to the tree that Nina had found Miroku sleeping under prior to her kidnapping by Sesshomaru. "Miroku, Mr. Himura told me that I needed to be honest with you. The night that we camped by the river, I was prepared to take my own life. Mr. Himura stopped me. He told me I needed to tell you these things, which is why I'm releasing you from the marriage contract you made with Father." "But, Nina…." "But I am hoping you will say no. Because I need you to help me thru this." "I will always be here for you. But if you need time, we can postpone the standing at the shrine." "No. I want to be your wife, Miroku. I want to be fair to you. However, I'm not like Sango, graceful, and serene. I'm like a hurricane, always loud and ungraceful. My purity was the only thing I could give you, now I can't even give that to you." "Sesshomaru is the monster, not you. I would be honored to stand by your side at the shrine." "You would still stand with me?" "Yes." "Will you do something for me?" "Yes, Beloved?" "Would you kiss me? That's the one thing Sesshomaru didn't take away from me." Miroku bent down and claimed her lips. As they were passionately kissing, they had no idea they were being spied upon by Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What did Sesshomaru do to my daughter? Did he.." "Yes. He did." "You didn't tell me? I aught to tell you to.." Inuyasha interupted, "Did he just swallow her face? I'm going to kill him." "Inuyasha!" _Oh crap,_ he thought,_ she's going to tell me to sit. _"Come on, my love. Let's leave them and make our own music." Inuyasha followed his wife with a smile.

Nina began to laugh. "What are you laughing at, Beloved?" "Remember what Father told you when you first met me?" "Yes. If I remember correctly, he told me to keep my hands off you and then called me a pervert. It's good to hear you laugh again, Beloved." "I can't wait to become your wife."

A few days later, as Kagome was putting the traditional wedding makeup on Nina, Inuyasha was looking on. His mind was elsewhere. He was remembering Nina's childhood. He remembered how scared he was when Kagome announced she was pregnant. He remembered holding her high so she could reach the cherries from the cherry tree. He remembered holding her as she cried over a scraped knee, or even as he consoled her as her best friend, Shippo, a fox demon, had left to train with others like him. Now his daughter was starting a life of her own. He felt a tear run down his cheek. "Father? Are you okay?" Inuyasha shook his head to clear the mental cobwebs. "I feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Nina stood up and kissed her father's cheek. "I'll always be your baby girl." She walked out to the liter that was waiting to carry her to the shrine. Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "We did a great job with her, Kagome." Kagome smiled. "Yes we did. She's grown up to be a strong woman."

At the shrine, Nina was glowing as she promised to be all that wife was expected to be. She was nervous about that night. Miroku must have picked up on it, because that night, he said, "Beloved, we don't have to do anything tonight. We have the rest of our lives to love each other." "Miroku, I want to be your wife in ever aspect, even with the.." "Consummation of the marriage? We can take our time." Nina shivered. "Okay, let's do that."

That night, with his new bride lying in his arms, Miroku silently vowed to forever show Nina how precious she was. He knew he had made the right choice by marrying Nina. Their life together would be a good one.


	6. Life renews itself

Chapter Six

Life renews itself

Five years later found a very pregnant Nina picking vegetables from the garden, when she heard a voice call her name. She looked up. It was Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji. They had returned to the feudal era. "Mr. Himura, Lady Kaoru, welcome back." Kaoru smiled. "Nina, you look lovely. It's nice to see you smiling again." "Thank you, Lady Kaoru. It feels good to be smiling again. Father and Mother are at the village, I'll be along directly."

Nina's attention went back to the vegetables, when another voice called her name. Nina didn't recognize this particular voice. She tried to place it, but couldn't. "Who are you?" "Come on, Nina. Surely you remember your old swimming partner." Nina gasped. She dropped the basket of vegetables and ran to the figure. "Shippo! It's great to see you again. You're not so small any more." She hugged him. "Look at you, little Nina. I see Miroku finally got someone to bear his children. Motherhood agrees with you. How many does this make?" "This is number three. We have two girls. Kikyo and Sango."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha were puzzled by her choice of names. But Nina had wanted to honor the two women who loved her father and husband. "How are your parents doing?" "Father is still…" Nina suddenly gasped. Shippo laughed, "Was it something I said?" "No, Shippo," Nina said through gritted teeth, "I need you to go to the village and find my mother and Miroku. Tell them the baby is on it's way." Shippo did as he was told. Meanwhile Nina had managed to walk to the tree and settle down beneath it. It was her own fault. She shouldn't have ignored the discomfort that had come upon her this morning.

Before she knew it, Miroku was before her. "I'm here, Beloved." "And the girls?" "Being entertained by Shippo and awaiting the arrival of their new brother or sister." Kagome had also arrived. She began to talk Nina through the birthing process. Nina knew it by heart, having gone through it twice before. She began screaming in pain. Miroku held her. "Give me your pain, Beloved. Hold me in your eyes." Nina looked into Miroku's eyes. "Damn you, Miroku! You're having the next one yourself, you lecherous monk!" Miroku had to laugh. Nina had told him that same thing during the births of his precious daughters.

After twelve agonizing hours, a healthy baby boy was born to Nina and Miroku. They had decided to wait until the next day to announce his name. "Mr. Himura," Nina said, "We'd like to call him Shinta. To honor you for all you've done for us." Kenshin smiled. "It's befitting. Life renewing itself. I'd be honored.

Eventually, Nina would give Miroku seven more children for a grand total of ten precious grand children that Inuyasha and Kagome would dote and spoil. Many years down the road, there would be poems and songs written about a monk and his half demon woman who conquered their problems with the love that many would say was invincible. But that is another story.

*I hope you enjoyed this story!*


End file.
